Truth or Dare and Initiates
by Evangeline Striker
Summary: This is my first fanfic it takes place RIGHT after intiation! Read and Review! If I get good reviews I'll post more! P.S. I will never do a chapter full of A/N I hate it when people do that!
1. Uh-Oh

**A/N This is my first story so I hope you guys like it! Remember rated T for language and because, well, it's Divergent! Alright I'll post at least once a week ish. Make sure you read and review I really want all of your inputs!**

**Disclaimer- I'm clearly not the amazing Veronica Roth! (Sadly, I've never been to Comic Con)**

* * *

**Tris ****POV:**

"Tri-is!" Tobias whines as I pull away from our kiss.

"Tobias you of all people should know the penalty for truth or dare at Zeke's parties!" I whisper yell at him.

"Fine." He grumbles, clearly not happy that I have to leave or that I was right. I give him a quick kiss and slip away before he can grab me again.

I run away to the dorms so he can't get me. No one's in there so I just grab all of my stuff and go to the bathroom to shower and change. Once I'm out of the shower, I put on a black push-up bra to show off what little cleavage I have, a tank top over that, and on top a black v-neck seater. On the bottom, I put on the most decent pair of underwear I have and on top of that a pair of skin tight spandex and on top of that a pair of black cut-off jean shorts. I put on a pair of my black combat boots, curl my hair, and put on the minimum amount of make up and run out the door.

**ISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOUTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRIS**

After a lot of searching I finally find Zeke's apartment and realize I forgot to pack a bag. I turn around only to face a Tobias who's smirking down at me. Uh-oh. "Tobias I forgot to pack a bag please let me get by." I beg. Pathetic.

"Oh Tris. I think that I... hmmm... will let you through, but only because I don't want people seeing my girlfriend naked." he replies. Thank God!

"Thank God. I'll be back in ten minutes. No more, no less." I say but of course he still has to say something. "I will only let you go if you let me pick out what your wearing tomorrow!" He says and my jaw drops. I'm desperate, but I'm also pretty sure that I don't want my boyfriend picking out my clothes.

"Fine." I grumble in defeat. I have no other choice. He smiles down at me in victory and starts towards the dorms and I follow him closely behind.

**ISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOUTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRIS**

When we reach the dorms he goes straight to my bunk. He tells me to stay in the doorway which just makes me more nervous. I know he won't do anything stupid, but comes back over to me with a smirk on his face and I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing. Oh well...

**ISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOUTRISISHIPFOURTRISISHIPFOURTRIS**

When we once again reach Zeke's apartment, Tobias still smirking his ass off, we knock only to be met with the face of a drunk Zeke. He "lets" us in, meaning he ran to the bathroom about to barf because of the amount of alcohol he drank, leaving the door wide open. When we enter Tobias and I are met with a bunch of people crowding around us screaming at us, well mainly me. "WHAT THE HELL TRIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FIRST FAIR AND SQUARE, NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH OUR INSTRUCTOR!" Christina screams at me as she slaps me across the face, hard.

"Christina you of all people should know about my fear! Hell, I just told you today! AND SHIT THAT HURT!" I whisper scream the first part at her and for the last part I scream in her ear.

"OW! And I am so sorry Tris I totally forgot, please forgive me." She says tears springing from the corners of her eyes. I hug her and she hugs back. "Now, tell me all about you and Four! I want to know every single detail!" She screams. I look around and all of my friends are staring at us in shock.

"Close your mouths or you'll catch flies!" I scream in their faces. They all immediately shut their mouths and Uriah is the first to speak. "So, wait your dating Four and it has NOTHING to do with your score!" He screams. I nod. "Damn your good..." He mumbles. We all start laughing.

"Hey Tris! Can I steal you for a minute?" I hear Four yell over the music. I turn toward him, nod, and follow him to the "secret location." Once we reach the closet he was taking me to he puts his forehead up against mine.

"Why don't we finish what we started earlier?" He whispers, his soft lips brushing mine. He's teasing me and I can't take it. I press my lips firmly to his and I can feel him smirking against my lips. He licks my bottom lip but I just smirk and not let him in. I hear him let out a low groan and my smirk just gets bigger and I still don't let him in. He groans again and he starts to move his hands towards the small of my back and once they get there he pushes me closer. I bite his bottom lip and he lets me in. Our tongues fight for dominance until, of course, Zeke has to come barging in.

"Woah! Hey lovebirds! Everybody's gone and we're gonna start truth or dare." He screams. We follow him out and sit down in the circle with everybody else. I look around the circle and see that Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren.

"Alright I'm going first! Lauren decide your fate..." Zeke says wiggling his fingers in Lauren's just rolls her eyes and replies, "Dare." Zeke just smirks and says "Okay, I dare you to dance around wearing a neon pink tutu and tap shoes in The Pit singing 'I Believe I Can Fly.'"

"Fine." she grumbles clearly not happy...

* * *

**Okay so I'll probably have another chapter up later today please review! Give me any ideas you might have for this story or another one!**

**~Vange**


	2. Why does it have to be Uriah?

**A/N Hey guy sorry I haven't updated lately things have just been hectic with school and all the other shit in my life right now. This chapter will be longer and better than the others. You know the drill I'm not Veronica. R&R!**

* * *

When we all get back from Lauren's "little dance" in the Pit we are all rolling around on the ground laughing, even Tobias. "Alright, I will not be the only one embarrassed tonight! Uri Truth or Dare?" She says with a smirk. "Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" he shrieks. Two words: big and mistake.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with... hmmm..." she thinks for a while and says "Tris." She smirks. Tobias tightens his arms around me so that I don't mall Lauren. Although I tried to get out of his arms multiple times, none of my attempts worked. Uriah just looks shocked until he comes out of his daze and cones over and extends his hand down to me. I take it and we walk into the bedroom.

As soon as the door is closed he pins me up against the wall next to door and kisses me. Hard. He pulls away smiles and leaves a trail of kisses from the corner of my mouth down to my ravens and kisses them. Then he kisses back up to my ear and nibbles on my ear lobe. I involuntarily let out a very light moan, but Uriah heard it because I can feel his smile against my lips when they come back to mine again.

The the door swings open and there stands Marlene and Tobias. "Seven minutes is up." Tobias growls. Uriah slowly gets off me and walks out of the room. I wipe my mouth off and kiss Tobias. At some point it turns into a make-out session and my heart rate picks up. Then a pillow is thrown at our heads but Tobias catches it and throws it back. We hear an ow come from Zeke and finally break apart. We sit back down and continue the game.

"Hey Mar, you know the question." Uriah says. "Truth." She replies turning to face Uriah. "Pansycake!" Uriah screams which earns him a death glare from Mar. "Okay, Okay. Bed, Wed, or Dead, me, Will, Zeke." he says. She thinks for a minute before replying, "Bed Zeke, Wed Uriah, Dead Will." (**A/N I didn't mean for that to happen sorry!**) "Hey!" Will shouts. I look up and see Tobias glaring at Uriah, still. So, I turn towards him, straddle him and kiss him he kisses me back, hard. "Tris truth or dare?!" Marlene asks. I pull away from Tobias and turn back around facing the group still sitting on his lap. "Dare." I reply confident with my answer. "I dare you to kiss Zeke for thirty seconds every time someone says dare for the next three rounds." she says with a smirk. This is probably pay back for the seven minutes with Uriah thing.

I remove my sweater to reveal my black tank top. "Uh... Will!" I scream. "Dare." he replies. Oh this is going to be good! " I dare you to go to the Pit, slow dance with some random girl and come back here with her." I say. He glares at me and we walk out to the pit and the first one we see is Tori so he goes up to her slides his arms around her waist and starts to dance with her. He receives a huge slap across the face and Tori starts yelling profanities at him. "YOU DICK! YOU HAVE A MOTHER FUDGING GIRLFRIEND!" Is all I can get from her conversation with him until she calms down and he explains everything and brings he back to the game I arrive a few minutes before them and all on the ground laughing.

"What the hell happened?!" Zeke screams. "Y-you'll s-see." is all I can get out before Tori and Will walk in and everyone, even Christina, starts laughing. "Hey Tori, truth or dare?" Will asks. "Dare." she replies nonchalantly. "I dare you to go and find Eric, while wearing a unicorn suit, and hug him until he pries you off him." "Okay." she replies with a smile. They leave the room and me and Tobias take this time to make out. When he starts biting my lip I let him and then I start to feel the electricity pulse through me. Then Will bursts through the door laughing and Tori comes in behind him without the unicorn costume on and has a smug smile on her face.

"What happened?" Shauna asks. I think we all want to know the answer to that. "Well, Tori found Eric and hugged him and he got her off him. When he did he told her off and said she was, and I quote, 'an ugly old wrench'. Tori slapped him so hard there is going to be an indent on his face, I swear! Then she took off the unicorn costume and forced him into it. Then that brings us to where we are now." he ends. We are all silent for a minute until we all start laughing again except Zeke who's pouting. "Well now I'm never gonna get that suit back!" he whines.

Once everyone is calmed down Tori asks Shauna the question. "Dare." Shauna replies. "I dare you to go up to Max and propose with an onion ring. Then walk away not waiting for an answer." Tori replies. Shauna looks between Tori, Zeke, and her dress. Then back at Zeke, clearly not wanting to do so she removes her dress. Zeke stares at her for a moment and he just starts grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Zeke, truth or dare?" Shauna asks."D-dare." Zeke replies still staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "I dare you to stop staring at me." Shauna says in monotone looking away from Zeke. Shaking his head no, Zeke removes his shirt and asks Tobias. Which Tobias replies with, "Dare."

"Go play seven minutes with Tris." Zeke says not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. Without hesitation Tobias and I get up and walk to the closet. As soon as the door closes we are kissing, again. They find us in the position of me on the wall with Tobias supporting me with his hands under my ass.

When we walk back out clearly we weren't the only ones who were kissing. Everyone in the room has really messed up hair and Lauren is no longer here. I shrug and go sit on Tobias's lap. "Hey Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear, "truth or dare?" I shiver and reply at the same voice level, "Dare."

* * *

**TWO chapters in one day?! READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Vange**


	3. I Love You

**Okay, so I'm really happy right now because I just read all of your reviews and you guys clearly like it! So therefore, I give you Chapter 3! R&R**

**Reminder (Caveman Style): Me no V. Roth.**

**P.S. To the guest who was talking about Tris always being a tattoo artist! YOU FRICKEN READ MY MIND! WHY CAN'T PEOPLE FOLLOW THE BOOK! THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME! (I really hope you read this so I am NOT just making a COMPLETE fool out of myself.) This ones for you:**

* * *

"I dare you to play two consecutive games of 7 minutes in the bedroom with me." He whispers while rubbing his nose up and down my neck. I give a slight nod and get off his lap and start walking towards the bedroom.

"Set the timer for 14 MINUTES please!" He shouts over his shoulder as he follows me. Once we enter the bedroom he hugs me from behind and nibbles on my ear. I involuntarily moan and he smiles. He then starts to leave open mouth kisses down my neck and under my jaw.

**Tobias POV:**

She spins around and starts to kiss me and I kiss back. The kiss isn't desperate, but passionate and full of love. I lick her bottom lip and she denies my request for entrance. I let out a frustrated groan which make her smile. Oh that smile... I pull back for air but she doesn't stop there. She repeats what I did to her and I have to force myself not to let out a groan. Well, this came back to bite me in the ass. I feel desperate for her touch, no matter how cheesy this sounds or that sounded, I love her so much. She lifts her head and starts to kiss my lips again, and this time she lets me in. I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire...

**Tris POV:**

I pull back and signal for him to be quiet.

"They're gonna try and catch us doing something. So let's make this fun..." I whispered in his ear. I told him my plan and he smirked so I started the plan...

I slammed my back into the door and heard a slight scream and smirked. I knew it.

"Oh FOUR!" I cried loudly trying to hold in my laughter. After a minute I pointed to Tobias and he started to jump up and down on the bed. We both moaned and groaned. And then Zeke burst through the door with his eyes closed and his arms flailing screaming, "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BED!"

That's when we lost it. We both fell on the ground laughing our asses off. Zeke slowly opened his eyes and turned red when he saw nothing happened.

"You should've seen your face! OH MY GOD!" I say still laughing. Zeke then storms out of the room and, still laughing, Tobias and I crawl out.

Everybody looks at Zeke, then us, then at each other.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all scream in sync. That just makes us laugh harder. Once Tobias and I are calmed down we tell them what happened. They all start laughing and so do we, I don't think Zeke could get anymore red.

"ALRIGHT! BACK TO THE GAME! IT'S TRIS'S TURN!" Zeke screams. Once we're all calmed down I restart.

"Alright... hmmm... Will! Truth or Dare?" I ask and his head shoots up.

"Truth." He relies. I smirk and he starts to look scared.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams in his ear.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" I ask. He looks down, his face red, and mumbles something.

"What?" We all ask.

"Okay, once in Erudite, in like the third grade, the teacher asked me what 4+16 was and I blanked in front of an entire class of Erudites. everyone laughed, even the teacher! I was so upset I ran out of the room just to get malled by a class of Dauntless with pie," He says, "Acually, I'm pretty sure URIAH was at the front of the pack." He growls.

"Eh, it probably was" Uriah shrugs.

"Wow. That was not embarassing at all. Looks like we're gonna have to have some major dares going your way now Will." Zeke smirks. Uh oh.

"Alright, Shauna truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare," She replies, "Duh."

"Go bitch slap Eric and... hmmm... kick him where it counts." Will replies smirking. Shauna looks between her dress and Zeke, I feel bad now. She shakes her head and slips her dress of, she is wearing a corset and a pair of skin tight, super short spandex. Zeke's eyes practically fall out of his head.

"Zeke truth or dare?" Shauna asks glaring at him.

"D-dare Shaunie." He replies. Shaunie?

"I dare you to stop looking at me." She says. He just shakes his head and removes his shirt.

"Wait, since when is _ShaunA __ShaunIE_?" Tobias asks. I nod.

"I don't know it just did." Zeke replies still staring at his half naked girlfriend. Ummm, okay this is getting really awkward really fast. So, I decide to put an end to it. I clear my throat really loudly, that doesn't work. Time to go to desperate measures... I stand up and crouch down next to Zeke.

"ZEKE! IT'S YOUR TURN!" I scream in his ear. He falls backwards screaming 'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' and other profanities multiple times. I glance over at thr clock and notice that it's almost midnight. Geese, we've been playing for a long time.

"Hey guys we should probably go to bed" Marlene says. I jump, I forgot she was sitting there.

"Your probably right. Okay sleeping arrangements, Shauna and I will be in the master, Uriah and Marlene will be in Uri's old room, Tris and Four will be in the guest bedroom, and Will, Christina, and Lynn, divide this room amongst yourselves. Oh! And remember, these walls aren't sound proof." Zeke announces. We all get up and walk to our rooms, excluding Will, Christina, and Lynn, with our bags so we can go to bed. I go to the guest bathroom, change, brush my teeth and hair and walk out. I walk into the bedroom to find Tobias ready for bed on his back sprawled out across the mattress.

"Are you gonna move or am I gonna have to sleep on top of you?" I ask.

He looks over at me and asks, "Is that really an option?"

"Haha no." He looks at me and fake pouts but moves and I lay next to him, facing him.

"Your beautiful." He mumbles before he leans in and kisses me. We pull apart and I lay my head on his defined chest. We don't say anything else, just drift off into a peaceful sleep in each others company. _I love him_ is the last thought I have before I'm fast asleep.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter Three... I hope you liked it! Please review, give me ideas, if you want to be a character in the story... Anything really. To become a character in the story comment the things below:**

**1. The age you want to be**

**2. The name you want to have**

**3. Your relation to the people in the story**

**4. Hair color**

**5. Eye color**

**6. Faction (like if you wanted me to put you in on Visiting Day as like Caleb's girl friend or something like that, I don't know)  
**

**7. Personality**

**8. Job**

**Then that is all I can think of for asking you guys! Thanks!**

**~Vange**


End file.
